


Umbrella

by Littlehouse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it was calling for storms today. All day. Until tomorrow evening.</p><p>And of course, Tyler was running late that morning, so he didn't have time to check the weather, and therefore didn't grab a rain jacket or his umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

Of course it was calling for storms today. All day. Until tomorrow evening.

And of course, Tyler was running late that morning, so he didn't have time to check the weather, and therefore didn't grab a rain jacket or his umbrella.

So of course, he was unprepared. He stood at the doors to the "Wentz and Eshleman Music Magazine LLC" building, watching the rain pour down in torrents. His apartment was six blocks away, and while not as bad a commute as some of his coworkers, it was a long walk in weather like this. Maybe he would get lucky, though. Maybe the rain would lighten up a bit for him to be able to sprint down the road and get into his place before it came down hard again. It could probably happen, rain comes and goes all the time.

A flash of lightning followed by a loud rumble of thunder quickly dashed that hope. Tyler sighed and slouched, wondering how long he should wait it out before leaving. Why didn't he just accept Jenna's offer of a ride home when he had the chance? He contemplated physically kicking himself when he heard a low whistle behind him.

"Killer rain." He heard someone observe, and turned to see the guy that occupied the office two doors from him. Josh, he remembered, the one who always seemed to take the best photographs of the shows they featured. He watched as Josh tapped his umbrella against the floor, and then glance at Tyler. "You heading home?" He asked. Tyler shook his head.

"Can't. I have to wait for the rain to stop." He sighed and winced when the rain picked up, and more thunder sounded. Josh pursed his lips and nodded.

"Gonna be a long wait." He observed, "You wanna walk with me?" He asked, motioning to the umbrella. Tyler blinked, and then waved a hand.

"Oh, no, I don't wanna inconvenience you." He insisted, chewing his lip. "I'll be fine. Really." Josh raised an eyebrow and opened the umbrella.

"Pretty sure we live in the same building, dude." He adjusted his bag over his shoulder and walked over to Tyler. "It's all good. We'll sprint, okay?"

The smile that Josh gave him sent his heart into overdrive, and even in the cold entryway his face heated up a little. "I mean-- if you insist. Do we really live in the same building?" Tyler adjusted his own bag before Josh nodded an affirmative.

"The apartment building on elm grove, six blocks down. Right? I see you sometimes." He pushed open the door and Tyler stayed close, all the while cursing himself for not being observant and ignoring his neighbor. His very cute, kind, generous neighbor, at that.

"Yeah. I- I guess I never noticed you, I'm really bad at that." He ducked his head and pressed into Josh the tiniest bit. While their heads were staying dry, everything from their chest down was soaked. Tyler shoved his hands in his pockets for good measure.

"Truthfully, I don't think I noticed that we lived in the same building until about a month ago." Josh admitted, "But it's pretty cool, right? We can carpool." He joked, and Tyler couldn't help but giggle. "I'll be sure to take you up on that."

The rain poured steadily, and eventually they made it into their building. Josh folded up his umbrella and shook his head, running a hand through his pink hair. Tyler wiped his sneakers on the carpet and shivered.

"Umbrella didn't do much, but at least your head is dry." Josh snorted, then fished in his pockets for his keys.

"Thank you, though. Seriously. I'd be with the fishes if it wasn't for you." Tyler commented. Josh smiled and nodded.

"What are neighbors for?" He asked, pushing the button for the elevator. Tyler followed him in and pushed the number four, noting that Josh lived on the second floor. They stood in comfortable silence, and when they reached Josh's floor he gave Tyler a little wave. 

"See you tomorrow?" He asked, and Tyler nodded and watched him go. Before the doors closed completely, Tyler stopped them and stuck his head out into the hallway.

"Josh?" He called after him, and he turned quickly and looked at him. 

"Yeah?" He asked. 

"... Do you want to do dinner tomorrow? My place?" Tyler asked, crossing his fingers.

Josh blinked at him and then smiled, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah. Definitely." Tyler smiled back at him, exhaling a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks. Okay. Yeah. Great. See you tomorrow." He ducked back into the elevator, feeling elated. And as the thunder raged on after he entered his apartment, he couldn't help but think that the rain wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> based off this prompt: Imagine your OTP having to share an umbrella because Person A or Person B forgot theirs.
> 
> I love joshler im gonna crawl into a hole and die. 
> 
> Any critique is welcome!


End file.
